


PARACHUTE （番外）

by seikaka



Category: Alive: Dr.Kokoro the Medical Oncologist
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikaka/pseuds/seikaka
Summary: 《PARACHUTE》的番外合集。
Relationships: Kokoro Onda/Kaoru Kajiyama
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

（一）花椰菜纪念日  
“啊！！！又吃花椰菜”！！！小涟看着恩田心刚端上桌的菜，准备拿起叉子的手停住了。  
“花椰菜不好吗”？恩田心用筷子夹了一个放到嘴里，“多好吃呀，用咖喱做的这个和昨天清炒的那个风格果然不同”。  
“不还是花椰菜么”？小涟嘟囔了一句。  
恩田心拍怕小涟肩膀：“快吃吧”。  
“好”～小涟极不情愿的拿起了筷子，反正每道菜多多少少都有花椰菜，逃不掉的。这几天老妈是去参加装到满活动了么？这也不像是她的风格啊？算了算了，能连续几天吃到老妈的菜已经不容易了，认清现实，放弃幻想。  
吃到一半，恩田心放下筷子，认真的看着小涟说：“小涟，你觉得，这几天哪些菜好吃啊”。  
在一堆花椰菜中努力找肉的小涟，真的不想再回忆起任何关于花椰菜的食物了。好吧，就算是老妈几天亲自下厨也不能原谅了。  
“我觉得，花椰菜炒肉、花椰菜烧肉、花椰菜汉堡排不错”，是的，小涟的脑袋用肉来检索可能比较高速。  
“原来是这样啊”。恩田心点了点头，拿起筷子指着花椰菜：“小涟，来，多吃点”。

“恩田同学，最近怎么了，看起来无精打采的”。  
小涟拿起毛茸茸的围巾在头上胡乱的摩擦了一下，头发瞬间炸开来。小涟面无表情的说到：“你觉得，我像不像一束花椰菜”......  
“哈哈哈哈，恩田同学别闹了，今天放学一起回家吗”？  
“不了不了，今天我要去爷爷家，不顺路”。  
“你妈妈工作又要忙了啊”？  
“是啊”。

小涟很困惑，如果老妈晚上不回来的话，自己一个人在家不就好了？都已经是中学生了，一个人过夜不是正常的吗？可是老妈却说去爷爷那里吧，老人家几天没见孙子那个思念的哦。爷爷家离得学校有些距离，自己要早起不少的时间去赶车，不过在爷爷家可以摆脱花椰菜。权衡一下，还是去吧。

嗡嗡嗡......  
手机响了，小涟悄悄的看着课桌下的手机，是爷爷发来的。  
哎？爷爷有什么事？  
带着疑惑，小涟打开了对话框：小涟，这两天我学了一道新菜叫咖喱花椰菜，今晚请务必尝一下我的手艺，京太郎。  
“啊”～～～  
小涟一声长叹趴到了课桌上，欲哭无泪。  
当然，这一声哀嚎也扰乱了课堂秩序。正在板书的老师回头，指着黑板另一边说到：“恩田同学，请上讲台做一下这道题”。  
我今天到底做错了什么？！！  
不过另一边，恩田心提着食材走在回家的路上，哼着不成调的小曲，看着远方夕阳，感叹道：多么美好的一天啊。

叮咚～叮咚～  
恩田心去玄关开门：“快请进”。  
梶山薰进入房间，看到眼前的景象有些惊讶，指着墙上一圈也许像花椰菜形状的灯：“心医生，这是”？  
恩田心上前拉着梶山薰做到餐桌旁，举起酒杯：“为新的纪念日，干杯”！  
“新的纪念日”？虽然有些摸不清头脑，但是梶山薰还是稀里糊涂的举起了酒杯。  
恩田心从椅子后面拿出一束花，梶山薰感觉似曾相识：“啊～是那个”！  
“是的，当时实验发现肿瘤细胞消失了，就马上打车来找你了”恩田心回忆起那天的情形，笑的眼睛都快看不见了，“薰医生，送给你”。  
“谢谢你，心医生”。梶山薰开心的收下花束，用一个胳膊托住，另一只手举起酒杯：“为新的纪念日，干杯”！

梶山薰转身去客厅放花：“那个，心医生，我们今晚吃什么呀，我饿了”。梶山薰微微撒娇的嘟起嘴巴。  
恩田心在厨房忙活着：“快了快了，马上就好”。  
梶山薰回到餐桌旁坐好，手肘撑在餐桌上，手掌托着脸颊，歪头看着恩田心。  
恩田心举着托盘，来到餐桌旁，将菜摆在桌子上。待梶山薰看到菜后，之前的一脸期待，变成了僵硬的微笑。  
恩田心忙活着手里的事情，没注意梶山薰的变化，等坐下来准备开动的时候，这才注意到那个喊着饿的人还没有动筷。要是平时，尤其小涟也在时候，一大一小早就趁自己不注意偷偷夹了几口菜了，难道因为今天这日子比较特殊？果然这孩子还是知道礼貌的。恩田心欣慰的笑了：“不是饿了吗薰医生？先吃吧，不用等我”。  
梶山薰慢悠悠的拿起筷子：“心医生，这些......都是花椰菜吧”？！  
“是啊”，恩田心夹了口其中的一盘的菜，“嗯～不错，薰医生也来尝尝这道咖喱花椰菜”。  
梶山薰缓缓的夹起菜，囫囵的放到嘴巴里：“不错”。  
恩田心笑着说到：“今天这个纪念日，我准备命名为花椰菜纪念日”。  
梶山薰强颜欢笑：“花......花椰菜，花椰菜纪念日”。  
“是哦，以后我们每一年的今天，都是吃花椰菜的日子，也是纪念研究成功的日子”。  
“嗯嗯，还是心医生第一次送花给我的日子，还有......心医生赋予我第二次生命的日子”，梶山薰说着说着，被感动到，视线有些朦胧，匆忙的拿起酒杯喝了口酒，掩饰过去。  
“因为，你是非常特别的人啊，对于我”。  
“心医生”～  
“薰医生，菜要凉了......”  
“啊”～

虽然心医生的心意是好的，花椰菜也很好看，但是我真的真的不爱吃花椰菜啊！！！

恩田心看到梶山薰无形的抗拒，似乎明白了，但是，这不是个天赐的好机会吗？  
恩田心的恶趣味出现了。  
“薰医生你看，这道是用绿花菜做的，这道是黄花菜，这道是紫花菜，还有这道，是罗马花椰菜，很不容易买到哎”～  
“心医生，辛苦你了”。  
“所以哦，要不要尝尝看看它们的差别”。  
“好......好......”，梶山薰将每一种都稍稍尝了下。  
“哎？薰医生，是不合口味吗”？  
“嗯......不错不错，心医生手艺很棒”。  
“那么，请薰医生多吃点吧，不够的话，还可以再做两道哦”。  
“不用了不用了，这些很多了，不用麻烦心医生了”。  
“不过呐，薰医生，你有没有听过这么一句话”？恩田心歪头笑着对梶山薰说，笑容里似乎真的......人畜无害。  
“什么话”？  
“每天一苹果，医生远离我；每天花椰菜，疾病不在来”。  
“是的，是的”。梶山薰又拿起了酒杯。相比之下，酒比花椰菜要好太多了。  
前半部分是没错啦，不过后半部分......等下，这句话有后半部分？  
看着梶山薰一脸不情愿但无可奈何的吃着菜，恩田心已经下定决心，为了健康，以后花椰菜就列为给这一大一小备餐时的必备菜品吧。


	2. PARACHUTE（番外）

（二）嘟嘴  
这段时间，恩田心GET到一个点，一个关于梶山薰的点。  
虽然很想少女心的和旁人讨论一下，不过.......别人在茶水间都在讨论各种爱豆，梶山薰这个嘛～还是算了，造成什么误会先不说，最重要的是容易冷场。  
算算时间，最近一直忙于工作，还没见到梶山薰呢。所以这天，借着给京太郎复查的名义，恩田心请了假，与京太郎一起来到横滨港综合病院。在京太郎复查的间隙，恩田心直奔目的地，消化外科医局。  
“请问......梶山部长在吗”？  
“梶山部长呀，在开会呢，您找她有事？因为会议还没有结束，如果您时间很急的话，我可以代为转达”。  
最近消化外科医局的新人好热情啊。  
“啊～事情也不是很急，我与梶山部长当面说吧，我会在肿瘤内科医局那里待一段时间，谢谢医生，不好意思打扰了”。  
“不会不会，您客气了”。  
恩田心慢悠悠的向肿瘤内科走去。  
说真的，这话怎么能让其他人转达呢？难道要转达，我最近GET到你们梶山部长一个点？这会不会上消化外科医局的黑名单？  
“HI～夏树医生”。  
“咦？恩田医生，好久不见了”。  
“嗯嗯，好久不见”。  
在自动售卖机前买咖啡的夏树奈海，看到恩田心很是激动，就差上前给个拥抱了。  
终于，找到合适的树洞了！！！LUCKY～  
“那个，恩田医生，今天来医院是”？  
“哦，今天我是来陪父亲复查的”。  
“咦”？夏树奈海发现恩田心走的方向很是疑惑，肿瘤内科不是在那边么？恩田心去相反的地方做什么？难道好久没来医院......迷路了？？？  
“我去了趟消化外科”。  
“原来如此，梶山医生，不不不，梶山部长真的好厉害的，医术高超又是部长，是我的奋斗目标”。  
“喂喂喂，目标不是我么”？恩田心用手指指自己，“变得太快了，好花心”。  
“没有啦，恩田医生，你们两个都是我的目标”。  
“不过这部长也不容易啊，看起来好忙的”。没有第一时间见到梶山薰，还有些小小的失落。  
“但是啊，那个，夏树医生有没有发现......”。  
“HI，夏树医生，心医生”。梶山薰从远处挥手走来，打断了两人的谈话。  
“梶山部长好”。夏树奈海的星星眼好......耀眼。  
恩田心微笑点头示意。  
“恩田医生，刚刚说发现什么”？  
“啊？什么来着？突然就忘了想说什么了”。  
“开完会碰到我们医局的年轻医生，说刚才有人来找我，现在估计还在肿瘤内科医局”。  
“看来，那个医生说的应该是我了”。  
“那个......不好意思，我先回去看诊了，梶山部长，恩田医生再见”。夏树奈海知趣的离开了，好想再多当一会迷妹啊～

“找我什么事”？  
“是这样的，先请薰医生皱一下眉”。  
“嗯？是这样吗”？虽然很疑惑，不过梶山薰还是照做了。  
“再多一次，再多一次”。  
“嗯？这样？这样对吗”？  
“哈哈哈哈，是的是的，薰医生做的很标准”。  
“哎？到底怎么回事”？摸不着头脑的梶山薰习惯性的又皱了下眉。  
“哈哈哈哈，真的没事”。  
“喂”～  
恩田心凑近了些，在耳边小说的说到：“薰医生真的很可爱”。  
梶山薰眨眨眼，拍了拍有些发红的脸，故作一本正经的问到：“所以呢？心医生找我有什么事吗”？  
恩田心也顺着梶山薰，一本正经的演下去：“我来找薰医生验证了我的猜想，经实践可知，猜想成立”。  
“哎？什么猜想呀”？  
“嗯，是的，成立”。恩田心憋着笑的重重点头。  
“告诉我嘛～心医生”。梶山薰捏着恩田心的袖口轻轻摇了摇。  
哎？薰医生撒娇的时候也会微微皱眉～  
“哈哈哈哈哈，等实践进行到临床三期的时候吧”。

我才不会告诉薰医生皱眉的时候不自觉嘟嘴的样子很可爱呢。


	3. PARACHUTE（番外）

（三）MOS BURGER  
小涟特别喜欢吃汉堡。  
梶山薰觉得汉堡还可以。  
恩田心不认为汉堡很好。  
为了这个问题，三人打过嘴仗。结果......成了持久战。  
梶山薰见状，就给小涟出了个主意。  
小涟起个大早为恩田心准备了早餐，有烤面包片、蔬菜沙拉、煎汉堡排，还有一杯咖啡与一根香蕉。恩田心看见儿子亲自做的早餐感动极了，全部吃光还觉得有些撑。  
“小涟，你做的早餐味道不错，并且营养丰富，真是太棒了”。  
“嗯，妈妈，你不觉得今天的早餐像......”？  
“像什么”？  
“对，就是像......”，小涟用手做着动作示意。  
“猜不到哎”。  
“妈妈，今天的早餐组合起来像不像......汉堡”。  
恩田心的笑脸定格了。  
“那么，为什么分开吃就是健康食品，而组合起来成为汉堡就是垃圾食品了呢”？  
“这个......”，恩田心一时语塞。  
这局赢了！！！小涟在桌下悄悄比了个“耶”。

这段时间恩田心工作有些忙，汉堡的事情也就暂时搁置下来，等再见到小涟的时候发现：这娃最近是不是胖了一圈？？？  
再回头端详下陪同小涟一起来的梶山薰：薰医生似乎也有点不易察觉的圆润了？？？  
恩田心猜到是怎么回事了。  
被盯着看的梶山薰心里有点毛毛的：“心医生，有什么事吗”？  
“没......事......”，恩田心笑着说，“薰医生，今晚我做饭，你也一起来吧”。

“啊～～～青菜、青菜、青菜，妈妈，没有肉吗”？小涟看着一桌子的菜有点难以接受。  
“今晚我们来吃点绿色健康的，还有这个，清炒花椰菜”。  
“OMG”！！！  
这一局，恩田心使用权威压倒性的获胜。

这天下班后，恩田心走出医疗中心的大门，看到一辆熟悉的大白停在路边不远处。  
“心医生，这里”。梶山薰从开着的车窗向外招手。  
上车后，恩田心问到：“薰医生怎么来了”？  
“来接你下班呀，明天周日心医生不上班吧”？！  
“是的”。  
“正好，现在带你去个地方”。  
从首都高速2号目黑线转到2号公路没多久，梶山薰在停车场停好车，带着还在状况外的恩田心走向马路拐角处的店铺，恩田心看到了白绿相间的招牌：MOS BURGER。  
怎么会来到汉堡店？而且MOS BURGER到处都有啊，为什么要来这里？  
梶山薰端着有两份套餐的托盘来到座位旁：“夜宵来咯”。  
“我要开动了”。没等恩田心说话，梶山薰自顾自的先吃了起来，“不错，心医生也吃呀”。  
等到梶山薰吃的差不多的时候，恩田心终于开口了：“薰医生，夜宵吃太多会发胖哦”。  
“偶尔一次没关系啦”。  
“是吗”？恩田心用手指戳戳梶山薰的脸颊，脸上有点肉手感真不错。  
“经常吃也会发胖哦”。  
“也没有......经常啦”。梶山薰有些心虚。  
“哦～那么，薰医生都偶尔去过哪些汉堡店呢”？  
“我想想哈”，梶山薰掰着手指说到，“TGI Friday's、Hasamu、Bubby‘s、Freshness、Lotteria、KFC、McDonald's、Burger King，还有......”  
“还有”？？？  
看着恩田心语气有点加重，梶山薰忙摆手到：“没有了没有了”。  
“其实我知道，也不是说真的不健康啦，只是......”，恩田心双手怀抱胸前，“热量确实有点偏高，身体很容易在不知不觉中就积攒不少的脂肪，薰医生，你是医生不会不知道体脂率高有什么后果吧”。  
梶山薰像小学生被训话般，挺直腰板低着头：“我知道，心医生说的对”。  
恩田心看着对方差不多明白自己的用意并且决心要改正了，便收起了严厉的语气，温柔的对梶山薰说：“薰医生，MOS BURGER在横滨也有，今晚我们为什么要特意来这里呀”？  
“前两天，我有个病人是HK来的，听他说他们那里很多人认为在这家MOS BURGER用餐可以得到幸福，所以就想来试试，我们吃的可是幸福的汉堡哦”。  
梶山薰突然表情认真起来，看着恩田心深情的说到：“心医生，我希望你能永远幸福”。  
“我希望，你也永远幸福，薰医生”  
......

在首都高速湾岸线上，车里放着从HK病患那里听说描写MOS BURGER的歌曲，梶山薰看看在副驾驶睡着的恩田心，将音量调小、冷气调小，思绪回到了那天的手术室。

当手术门打开看到蹲在地上抱头哭泣的恩田心时，被手术的紧张、刺激、压力、失败、不安紧紧包围的里面，似乎还有一点不一样的情绪，是什么呢？  
肿瘤内科与消化外科乱成一团，分开众人介绍自己，当与恩田心眼神交汇时，梶山薰明白了不一样的情绪是什么。

命运就地改写只因你我当天那一眼～

PS：灵感来源于歌曲《目黑》。


	4. PARACHUTE（番外）

（四）TO 小南  
京太郎将小涟的衣服挂到衣架时，衣服口袋中滑落出一封信件，信封上写到：TO 小南。  
因为涉及到小涟的隐私，在互相尊重的前提下，京太郎抑制了好奇想要打开信封的欲望，将信件原封不动的放回了口袋。  
小南是谁呢？  
京太郎也许会认为是小涟玩的较好的女同学吧。  
如果让梶山薰猜猜看，可能与京太郎的想法一样。  
让恩田心猜呢？答案估计同上。  
这位神秘的小南，真的是小涟的同学吗？  
…...  
…...  
…...  
…...  
……  
…… 

因为实在找不到人物关系了，暂时就这样吧。  
以后的剧情有了合理的位置再放入吧。


	5. PARACHUTE（番外）

（五）降落伞钥匙扣  
小涟的事情，恩田心与梶山薰当面的说清楚并解除了误会。说起来，谁愿意自己的付出看不到成果，看不到希望呢？虽然母爱是博爱的，但是博爱也是在一定基础下的不是吗？看着一直与自己亲近的儿子竟然不理自己，开始疏远自己，这种冷淡也是需要时间消化的。  
在楼下分别时，梶山薰拿出一个小盒子千万叮嘱过后再打开来看。会是什么礼物呢？要搞的这么神秘？恩田心带着疑惑一路来到办公室，打开一看，是一个降落伞的小挂件。  
小挂件很别致，但是没有镶金镶银，平时看来就是一个普通的小饰品而已。在梶山薰使用的华丽包装盒的衬托下，内容物的价值瞬间提升几个度。  
既然要让自己独自一人时再看 ，应该不止挂件这么简单吧？恩田心将这金贵的盒子里里外外仔细研究了半天，也没看出有什么隐藏机关与留言暗号。  
难道就是为了提升挂件身价的？？？  
恩田心将降落伞挂到自己的钥匙串上，拍了一张照片，输入一句谢谢，一并发给了梶山薰。恩田心很想在对话框再问一句，为什么是降落伞挂件？但是，既然当事人没有主动解释，那么自己主动开口确实有些不妥，以后还是会有机会知道的。（当然，在经历了一些事情后恩田心深深刻刻的知道了，这是后话了，这里暂且不提。）

梶山薰拿着这个小挂件在眼前晃着，确实只送这个显得有些单薄了，于是准备了一个华丽好看的盒子。整体而言，梶山薰认为有格调而不失品味。恩田心答应见面后，梶山薰计划了一下：如果聊的顺利，那么就趁势将这个小盒子送给恩田心；如果不顺利，那就算了。结果，恩田心发泄了一下情绪，隔阂消除，两人和好如初。  
那段时间，梶山薰也能理解恩田心的逃避态度。母子没有连心，会显得作为母亲这个角色不合格吧。其实恩田心因为工作原因没有经常照顾到小涟也是心有愧疚的，童年只有一次，时光不会倒流。小涟与自己关系很好，也是因为自己在一些方面是站在相熟的外人角度去维持的，有些磕磕绊绊，必须也只能是母子之间才能解决的。说到底，还是自己有些越界了。  
当送恩田心到医疗中心楼下时，梶山薰还是有些拿不准是否送出这个合适。择日不如撞日，要不还是送了吧，但是.......  
梶山薰快速的打开盒子将挂件旁边的纸条拿出来，透过开着的车窗，叫住刚转身准备向医疗中心走去的恩田心：“心医生，等一下”。  
梶山薰下车，小跑几步将盒子递到恩田心面前：“心医生，这个给你”。  
恩田心边接过盒子，边疑惑说到：“谢谢，这是”？  
“这是礼物，稍后再打开哦，一定要稍后打开哦”。梶山薰目送恩田心进入医疗中心大门后，才开车离开。  
在小酒馆里，梶山薰面前摆着一杯双倍小麦烧酒和一小碟下酒菜，但迟迟没有开动。酒馆师傅通过平时的观察，可以了解到常客的一些小习惯。对于面前这位客人来说，以前也遇到过几次眉头紧锁的时候，只要端上了这双倍小麦烧酒，不管怎样一定会先来一口的，今天确实有些反常。于是酒馆师傅关切的问到：“梶山小姐，今天没有胃口吗？身体不舒服”？  
“哦～没事没事，谢谢关心”。梶山薰沉浸在自己的世界里，被这不速之客吓了一跳。随即收起慌乱的神情，露出一副下定决心的样子，打开了桌子上的小纸条，认认真真、仔仔细细的读了一遍，像是要把纸条上的字吸到眼睛里一样。  
WILL YOU SAVE ME，PARACHUTE？  
PARACHUTE YOU CANNOT SAVE ME，SO I WILL DO！  
是的，心医生将自己拯救了，拯救了最珍贵的东西---生命。不，不止生命，拯救的还有心灵。  
心医生曾经说过，自己来到横滨港综合病院后，好像一切都变了，风景和氛围都突然变了。而心医生对于自己来说又何尝不是呢？那个浮游于迷茫空中的自己，被化身为降落伞的心医生带领着，平稳的着陆。对于自己来说，一切一切的事情，不论什么，都愿意为心医生而做。心医生有烦恼，自己也是会全力以赴的去解决的。  
“师傅，借个火”。恩田心折起纸条，另一只手做了一个按压打火机的动作。  
酒馆师傅很有眼见的拿来了火柴与烟灰缸，既然要烧连酒都顾不上喝的重要纸条，火柴或者燃油式打火机有仪式感，而前者更浪漫点。  
“谢谢”。梶山薰看着纸条完全成为灰烬后，干脆利落的喝了一大口烧酒：“啊～就是这口～舒服”！

在高级餐厅预祝新药研发成功的恩田心，用灵巧的双手，将降落伞的小挂件改造成了小胸针。一方面，这是梶山薰比较正式的送给自己的第一份礼物，确实在一个显眼的地方比较好，钥匙在包里谁没事拿出来晃两下？听钥匙串的哗啦声？另一方面，也是想让梶山薰看到后，能主动解释一下这个礼物的含义。但是看起来，效果有些失败，梶山薰完全没接这茬。  
也许还没到时机吧，虽然有点遗憾，那么就专心的庆祝新药研发成功吧，这段时间将全部精力放到工作上，现在一定要将这顺利结束的好心情分享给亲近的人。  
梶山薰在见到恩田心的第一时间，就看到了那个胸针。心医生真是心灵手巧啊，梶山薰这么想着。但是恩田先生的事情，自己的一些负面消息，近期接二连三的事情，让梶山薰有些承受不住，对自身有了些许不自信。尤其是在经历了那次事故，这次又是恩田心的家人，仅仅是“恩田心的家人”这个身份，就让自己压力山大，而且要进行的是十分复杂的WHIPPLE OP，自己也没有十足的把握。如果再出现事故......梶山薰不敢想下去。感情这东西是很脆弱的，人没有几次可以试错的机会，况且，自己已经使用过了。  
自己还有能力化身降落伞去拯救对方吗？想到这里，梶山薰实在不知道该怎么开口向恩田心解释。甚至还突然有些生气，气自己的医术不精，气自己的懦弱。  
今晚就专心庆祝恩田心的努力成果吧。不过，总有一种预感，但说不清是什么。确实很迷惑，于是一时冲动之下，梶山薰将家里的备用钥匙给了恩田心。事实证明，这个举动是正确的，没过多久，恩田心再一次化身降落伞拯救了梶山薰。

虽然梶山薰没有理解胸针的良苦用心，但是恩田心收到了一份更珍重的东西---梶山薰家的钥匙。钥匙一看就是梶山薰冲动之下给的，没有包装，就直接从包里拿出来，放到桌子上推到恩田心这边。很仓促，仓促的有些突兀，恩田心没什么心理准备的就稀里糊涂收下了。  
也许薰医生认为自己是家人了？既然胸针没起什么作用，那么还是恢复原职当一个钥匙扣吧，挂在薰医生家的钥匙上刚刚好。

PS：《PARACHUTE》第五章以后的一些解释。


	6. PARACHUTE（番外）

（六）碎碎念  
就像是在《PARACHUTE》的前言里说的那样，文章里的专业知识并不严谨，而且有些为了文章剧情发展的需要，进行了些许加工。  
关于《ALIVE》这部剧，在2020年初上映时，完全是抱着一种治愈或者说是寻求救赎的态度去看的。说实话确实有被治愈一些，但个人本身比较笨拙，只关注了剧情，没有完全的去嗑CP。所以时隔一年后，能有了一些CP的意识，也是觉得不可思议。  
对于《PARACHUTE》，直到写下现在这些文字时，也没有想到真的能够坚持完成了这篇文章。因为是写作苦手，而且时间比较仓促，就把想到的剧情发展一股脑的写了出来，也没有进行修改，显得整篇文章极其非常的粗糙。对于看过文章的朋友，真的要说一句抱歉。

整篇文章因为拙劣的写作手法，有些人物之间的感情确确实实没有表达出来。比如说森川慎一郎，文中着重描写是一位脾气暴躁的人，而这种情绪在森川太太身体越来越好以后逐渐消失。亲人受到痛苦的折磨而自己完全帮不上忙时，那种无力感在现实社会中也是可以体会到的。  
恩田心与小涟之间的母子关系，因为都是在为对方着想，不想伤害对方，所以才会造成一些误会而日渐加深。小涟闹情绪的原因仅仅是因为私立中学的花费过重，不想再增添母亲的负担。正是由于是家人，所以有些话或者情绪羞于表达，甚至于梶山薰牵扯进来当了炮灰（不是）。  
而梶山薰与恩田心之间的情感，更多的是想表达心理的共鸣与经历了生死之后的羁绊。一开始，因为小涟的事情两人有了隔阂后，梶山薰发觉自己与恩田家其实还是有界线的，至少可以认为在恩田心的心中是这样的。所以后来出现了损害梶山薰名誉的一些八卦事件，梶山薰也是因为界线的顾虑没有去找恩田心的帮助。在《PARACHUTE》（番外五）中，梶山薰给了恩田心钥匙，也是一种希望可以拉近彼此关系的表现。而两人在一份“见不得光”的事情暴露时，回想起当年梶山薰因为生病时对于生命无常的感受，加之京太郎的事件以及其他一些事情的催化，使得二人又一次产生强烈的共鸣，加深牵绊。恩田心从梶山薰没有找自己帮助的事情中也感受到对方的一些顾虑，所以在各种立体的复杂的事件发展影响中，造就了恩田心主动的说出梶山薰早已在自己心中是家人的话语，让对方安心，给对方力量。当然恩田心做了一件极其严重的错事，并没有向很多的剧情发展那样，去用一些非常正能量的心态去对待、去改变、去承认错误。有时候也可以理解，当真的对自己重要的人、重要的事物出现的时候，这是非常具有诱惑力的而且和森川家无力去改变的状况是不一样的。恩田心也是活生生的人，做一些人之常情的事是可以理解的。当然，这也符合了恩田心说出的那句早已在心中认定梶山薰是家人的话语。

关于为什么用PARACHUTE，可以说是写心薰文的契机吧。本来没有任何写心薰文的打算（文学神经过于大条），但是在有次听到Milet的歌曲《Parachute》时，被里面的两句歌词吸引：你可以化身降落伞拯救我吗？如果你不能，我会化身降落伞去拯救你（大体意思）。这两句歌词很符合原剧中，心薰二人的相互影响、相互扶持。所以在文章中，就使用了一个小降落伞的钥匙扣作为连接。当梶山薰将小降落伞给恩田心后，这也在说明，以前恩田心拯救了梶山薰，而现在恩田心遇到关于小涟的困难时梶山薰下定决心去帮助拯救恩田心。当然，根据文章剧情发展，还是恩田心再次拯救了梶山薰（哈哈哈）。

文章整体其实很枯燥乏味的，而且没有任何艺术渲染，简直如同流水账（自己后来读过一遍的想法）。我相信看过这篇文章的小伙伴也有相同的感受吧。一方面，其实并不是特别的想写出大起大落曲折离奇的事情；另一方面，也是在开脑洞的时候，将文章像SP那种日剧的格式在脑海中过了一遍，整体与原剧中点滴治愈相切合（个人理解的原剧感受）。而现实的人生中，我们大多数人不就是在各种点滴小事与说不清道不明的飘忽感情中度过的吗？可能会有经历一些解决起来稍微复杂的事情，这就如同在烹饪的时候加点调味料一样，为我们的人生增加些许光彩。


End file.
